Succumb
by Bailey Zayac
Summary: Through the many trials of life, can two star crossed lovers stay pure? DRACOxHARRY SNAPExLUPIN
1. Intro

_I never expected it to be this way. We were arch enemies, and like the communists of old, we skipped a stage in our relationship, going straight from nemesis to lovers, never bothering to be friends. Never bothering to get to know one another, and maybe that will prove to be our downfall. But, alas, Harry, how can anyone say no to those lovely eyes of yours. And they were right for calling you the Golden Boy, because your skin radiates a golden ray of warmth that melts my cold, dark heart. It only breaks my spirit when I hear you whisper 'I love you' when you think that I am asleep, because this is not love. I do not love you, and I doubt I ever will. It just cannot happen, Harry, and I don't expect you to understand why. You must stop coming to my chambers at night, and you must stop staring at me as though I'm your last anchor to sanity. You have loving friends and loving family. Go to them, now, in your hour of need, and not to me. I will only fail you, as I've done already, and your pain is more that I can bear._

_Draco._

Harry read this letter, tears spilling over the brim of his green eyes as he reached the bitter end. He grasped it tightly in his hand, sobbing harder than he ever had as he realized that all he had done for Draco had been in vain. Draco was the only person he tried with all his might to save, and he had fallen through. Was a fuck all he had been to the Slytherin? Had those nights been wasted? Harry sat down, jaded, and replied to the letter, tears sliding down his face as he wrote.

_You will not push me away. You are lying, I know you are. You love me. You have to love me. Draco...please...I can save you from all of this. You don't need to worry about failing me. Your love is all I need to win this war. Without you, I have nothing. Friends, yes, but friends grow up, friends leave...it's already starting to happen. Ron and Hermione have found each other in this dark time, and I had thought maybe I had found love, too. Please. I love you...oh, Gods, do I love you. I know it wasn't just sex for you. Please...tell me it wasn't. Tell me you love me!_

Harry.

Draco's heart skipped a beat, but he set down with parchment and quill, and prepared to break his love's heart. It had to be this way...Harry had to be free of him. He was doing his lover a favor...honest...

_It was only sex. I do not love you._

Suicide was easy. It was his first choice, so he did it. He took a razor from his bathroom kit, and with Draco in his mind, he drew a line across his wrists. It hurt, but once he became numb, it was a sensation unlike any other. He was close to the brink, when he heard an angel call out to him.  
"Harry! HARRY! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" It was Hermione, and she shook him hard. He smiled softly at her.  
"It's all over, Hermione. It's finally all over."

Harry woke up in the Hospital Wing, to a stunning sight. Draco's head was laying on his chest, and the blonde boy was praying. Praying to every god and goddess he could think of, begging for Harry's forgiveness...begging for salvation.  
"Draco." He whispered. Said boy jumped up, and immediately begain showering Harry with kisses. All over his face, his eyelids, his nose, and finally, his lips.  
"I love you." He chanted between kisses, his words carried on the back of his breaths. "I love you, I love you, I love you."


	2. Chapter 1 Edelweiss

The war was over...so many lives were lost...but Harry...Harry was okay. He had survived, and this alone gave Draco hope for the future. He was now in a bed at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. Snape had taken him here after the Battle of Hogwarts. The bed was soft, so much softer than he'd ever felt, maybe due to the fact that he finally, after all his 18 years, felt safe. He heard voices from the room next to his, and he listened closely...It was Remus and Severus.......

-----------------------------------------  
"You're safe." Remus breathed his words, relief lacing them as he stepped closer to Severus. "You're safe! But...what is that bundle you carry close to your chest?"  
Severus looked down at his bundle, which, as if on cue, wriggled and cooed. Remus gasped.  
"Is that a baby?" He whispered, walking even closer, touching the infant. He pulled the blanket back, and there, in Severus' arms, lay a baby, with a thatch of blue hair and bright magenta eyes.  
"His parents were murdered...in their house on Blandover Hill. I found him, in his pram. He was wailing up a storm and I...they way he looked at me when I uncovered him...I couldn't leave him. I brought him to Spinners end and left him with a House Elf while I continued to fight. You said you've always wanted children..."  
Remus looked up at Severus, his eyes wet with happy tears. "Oh, Severus! He's perfect! He's...Oh, do you mean it? But you said...that we were not ever to be together! You said it...it was over!"  
Severus leaned down, still cradling the child, and softly kissed Remus. It had been so long...four years, in fact, since they'd shared a kiss. "I could never leave you." He kissed him yet again, loving the feeling of his one love's lips against his own. How he'd managed to live without this man for so long is beyond him...only now he knows the agony...now as he is kissing him again. "I only wanted to keep you from harm...from hurt...you always talked about having children, and I knew you couldn't have that with me. I wanted you to settle down, with a nice woman, and live out your dreams."  
"My dreams where with you. When I closed my eyes, all I saw was you. Four years without you...was like four years without breathing. It was unbearable. I wanted only to be in your arms again."  
The baby cooed happily, reaching out to touch Remus. Said man smiled.  
"Hello...Theodore..." he whispered. Severus smiled. His Remus...and his Theodore. He had finally been delivered from his personal hell.

* * *

Draco smiled. Maybe one day...he and Harry could be that happy. If only Harry would come to see him. You see...when Harry awoke from his near death experience...when Draco had kissed him all over and confessed his love...Harry had refused him. He had sent him from his bedside, spite and hate storming behind his bright green eyes. Draco had, at first, stayed rooted to the spot, not believe his ears, but soon, Madame Pomfrey had requested that he leave. So he did. And that was the last time he saw Harry before the Battle at Hogwarts. It had been Harry who saved him. Harry who pulled him from the wreckage. It had always been Harry. Always...and now that was no more. Draco would never see a smile play on those petal soft lips, or laughter crinkle that adorable nose. Harry hated him, and it was, in all honesty, no less that what he deserved. He could only hope that Harry would let him recant...salvage him once again from this dark place in his mind. Love him once again...kiss him once again...smile for him once again. Only then could he truely be saved.

As Draco sat alone in his room at Number Twelve, he remembered, fondly, how they're romance had started...

"Potter! You've failed, yet again, to successfully complete even the simplest of potions! 20 points from Gryffindor, and you will be staying after class with Mr. Malfoy. He'll instruct you on how to _properly_ brew a Bittersweet Dreams potion. _Class dismissed._" Snape hissed.  
Harry hung his head, half in shame, half in annoyance. He really did not want to spend his free period with Draco Malfoy, especially after what happened previously in the week. Due to Ron's big mouth, everyone in the Great Hall had heard the news...Harry Potter...the Golden Boy...was gay. He knew for a _fact_ that Malfoy was going to terrorize him about it, and it wasn't something he was particulary looking forward to.  
"Potter. Do you have all of the ingredients...or do you need me to get more?" Draco said, approaching Harry's desk. "I'll just grab more. Turn the burner on, so the water can heat up." He almost sounded sweet as he turned and walked to the cupboard. When he returned, his arms full of jars and vials, he sat down next to Harry. "Now...what's the first step?"  
Harry shook his head, clearing his mind, and read of the first line.  
"Add boom slang skin." He said, feeling completely ridiculous. Draco nodded.  
"So, you take a sheet of the skin and drop it in. Then?" Malfoy looked to Harry.  
"Uhm...is says to stir...counter clockwise, while stirring in Maple Sugar."  
Draco grabbed the ladel and began stirring the cauldron counter clockwise. "Shake in some of the sugar." He said to Harry, who immediately drabbed the jar of maple sugar and shook some in.  
"Good. Now, it says, if I'm not mistaken, that you need to cut the flower heads off of a bouquet of Edelweiss." He pulled out the bouquet, and Harry's eyes grew wide. The flower was small, white, and adorably fuzzy. Harry stopped Draco's wrist as he attempted to cut off the stems. "Don't! They're so beautiful." Harry mumbled. Draco, instead of his usual, characteristically snide remarks, he smiled softly.  
"There's a patch of them by the lake. Don't worry." He snipped the flowers into the cauldron, and stirred it twice clockwise, and it turned a deep purple color...the correct color. "Is that why your potion turned out faulty? You didn't put the flowers in?" He asked. Harry nodded.  
"Don't pick at me-"  
"I'm not picking. Only asking...you must really like Edelweiss...to endure Snape's badgering."  
Harry blinked. "Yes. They're innocent looking...I'd hate to cut them up. I know it sounds silly but-"  
"It doesn't seem silly. Honest." Draco smiled again, and Harry's breath hitched. His arch enemy was strikingly handsome, despite his spiky exterior.  
"Why are you being nice to me? This is awkward. You're usually a prick to me." Harry said, contempt in his voice. Draco sighed.  
"Nothing but keeping up appearances. Those gutless bastards I'm forced to socialize with hold more power over me than I'd like to admit. But in all honesty...Harry...when you came out, I defended you when they laughed. I even punched Blaise...in the face, because he called you names and I couldn't stand for it...because...because...I hate being at a loss for words. Let me show you."  
And suddenly, Draco was kissing Harry, and it was more than he could have asked for. Harry thought differently. He pushed Draco away, leapt from his seat, and ran from the room. Draco buried his head in his hands.

The next morning, Harry had forcibly put the event out of his mind. As he spooned some of his branflakes into his mouth, the morning mail arrived. An owl landed in front of him...and tawny owl, no bigger than a sparrow. It had a huge bouquet of freshly cut Edelweiss clasped in his its claws, along with a note. Hermione leaned toward him.  
"Harry? Who are they from? You only came out on Monday and you already have suitors!" She giggled. Harry swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. He knew who they were from...he plucked up the flowers and the note, and sent the owl on it's way. Cautiously, he opened the note.

_I meant what happened yesterday. I was up all night, guilt warding away sleep. To think that I'd somehow upset you, threw me into insomnia. I remembered your love for Edelweiss, so I set to work on your magic bouquet. When ever you are sad, and feel all alone, simply hold the bouquet and whisper my name. You will see what happens. Go ahead, do it now._

_DM_

Harry gulped, before whispering, quietly, so no one would hear. "_Draco_." A soft guitar tune started to fill the Great Hall, and Draco's voice joined it shortly there after, a soft singing voice that filled Harry with warmth.

"_Edelweiss, Edelweiss_  
_Every morning you greet me_  
_Small and white, clean and bright_  
_You look happy to meet me_

_Blossom of snow may you bloom and grow_  
_Bloom and grow forever_

_Edelweiss, Edelweiss_  
_Bless my homeland forever_"

When the guitar faded, Harry's eyes were filled with tears. He stood, looking to the Slytherin table. Draco wasn't there. Everyone was staring at him as he ran from the Hall, bouquet clutched in his hand...

Harry had somehow found his way to the same dungeon classroom he had been kissed in the night before. There, sitting in one of the back high-rise rows, was Draco. As he saw Harry enter, he smiled softly.  
"Do you like it?" he asked. Harry walked over to were he sat, tears still stinging his eyes. He collapsed against Draco, who embraced him tightly. "Have I upset you?" the Slytherin asked. Harry trembled as he replied. "N-No." he choked out. Draco sighed.  
"Then what's the matter? You're crying."  
"I-It's nothing...it's just...don't...this is all..." He stood up straight suddenly, throwing the bouquet to the floor at Draco's feet. "I CAN'T DO THIS!" He screamed, before, once again, running from the classroom. Draco gingerly picked the bouquet up, sighing. He'd just have to try harder...but how much was harder?

A/N: Soooooo......what's gunna happen is, from chapter to chapter it'll go back and forth between Draco and Harry's romance and Remus and Severus' romance...If anything gets confusing, feel free to get in touch at bailzzz_ ...you can also email me for suggestions and requests! :D Thanks! Caio!


End file.
